


Di mi nombre

by samej



Series: Encuentros inevitables [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le llama de mil maneras. Es su hermano, su mejor amigo, su destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di mi nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Tema: 08 - Akatsuki.
> 
> Spoilers cap 459 del manga. 
> 
> Estoy totalmente enamorada de este pairing, por mucho que me enfade con la trama o con Kishi, ellos siempre consiguen romperme el corazón.

_Sasuke_ , le decía antes, cuando escondían la amistad bajo capas de odio y disfrazaban las miradas en los entrenamientos. Cuando intentaba seguir a alguien que no era él.

Cuando lo daba todo por Naruto.

 _Sasuke_ , le dice cuando le ve después de tres años. La voz está cargada de sorpresa, algo de melancolía, mucho dolor y más anhelo y le remueve las entrañas, le vuelven aquellos recuerdos pero los bloquea detrás de la capa de frialdad que instaló cuando se marchó.  _Era débil_ , piensa cuando todo empieza a doler,  _igual que Naruto lo es ahora_. Controla las facciones pero hay ira, ahí debajo, y le tiene que sujetar Orochimaru para no volver a sacarlo todo para pelear con él.

Tres años sin verle, y aún consigue hacerle reaccionar de la misma manera.

 _Sasuke_ , susurra aunque la sangre llena su garganta y es casi incapaz de hablar. No tiene fuerzas pero las saca para agarrarle desde el suelo la capa de Akatsuki. Dice su nombre, pero Sasuke se queda finalmente clavado en el sitio con el  _no me dejes otra vez, no me dejes ahora que te tengo de nuevo, bastardo_.

Pasa la noche en el tejado del hospital, con el corazón en un puño.

 _Sasuke_ , es lo que oye al entrar en la habitación. Huele a medicina y a antiséptico pero es la energía de Naruto la que hay detrás de la cortina y eso le vale. Cuando mira detrás de ella ve que ya no tiene heridas en la cara pero el hecho de que diga su nombre con ese dolor incluso cuando está dormido le dice que posiblemente no eran nada comparadas con las de su interior.

No sabe si duele más que tenga pesadillas con él, o la sonrisa enorme y limpia que le dedica en cuanto le ve.

 _Sasuke_ , defiende contra viento y marea. Él no quiere absolución ni perdón, y aún así los obtiene. No quiere que Naruto tenga que darlo todo para salvaguardar su honor. A esas alturas, ¿qué importa el honor? Pero sabe que no hay manera de cambiarle, y la simple amenaza de que Naruto se vaya de la aldea (y Kyûbi con él) basta para hacerles reflexionar sobre lo que cuenta Naruto.  _Mató a Madara, nos salvó a todos_. Es cierto, pero Sasuke no se siente con derecho a pensarlo así, no después de todo lo que ha hecho.

 _¿Te hubieras ido?_  es lo que quiere preguntar.  _¿Sacrificarías todo por mí?_. Pero calla, porque sabe la respuesta. Es lo que ha hecho siempre, de todas formas.

 _Sasuke_ , le traiciona su voz estrangulada siempre que llega al orgasmo. Es una palabra empujada desde el fondo de la garganta, que sube desde los pulmones y va hasta él, como la onda expansiva de una explosión. Intenta callarse pero acaba por escapársele un suspiro roto,  _Naruto_ , que les hace caer hasta el fondo del abismo.

Se lamen las cicatrices internas en la cama. Podría caerse el mundo, y no cambiaría nada.

 _Sasuke_ , le grita con todas sus fuerzas cuando pelean,  _bastardo_  cuando se atreve a defenderle ante los enemigos,  _bastardo_  cuando se lo agradece, más tarde, seguido de un beso lento, largo y húmedo. Susurra  _idiota_  con alivio cuando llega de una misión, y gruñe  _idiota_  cuando ve que no ha pasado por el hospital con las heridas que tiene.

Le llama de mil maneras. Es su hermano, su mejor amigo, su destino.

 _Sasuke_ , y le abraza aunque el otro pretenda que no lo necesita cuando lo acaba por saber todo.  _¿Todavía quieres pertenecer a mi familia?_  pregunta Sasuke, al hablarle de la historia maldita de los Uchiha. El tono es indiferente pero Naruto siente el autodesprecio en cada sílaba.

Si Naruto no tuviera ya a Sasuke metido hasta en la sangre, se volvería a enamorar de él en ese mismo momento.  _Imbécil, ahora más que nunca_ , contesta.

Es en esos momentos cuando Sasuke piensa que sí, todavía quedaba algo en Konoha para él.


End file.
